7956 Ewok Attack
|Ages = 6 - 14 |Released = August 2011 (US), June 2011 (Europe and Australia) |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic Star Wars }} 7956 Ewok Attack is a Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi set released in 2011. The set resembles a part of the Battle of Endor. The small set includes three minifigures, a speeder bike and a tree laced with several functional traps which the primitive Ewoks use. Some of the traps are seen being used by the Ewoks in the Battle of Endor sequence in the Return of the Jedi. Description Tree hideout The base of the tree is made up of a dark green 10x6 plate piece with smaller brown 6x4 and 4x4 plate pieces. Part of the tree has hinges which allows a secret compartment to be shown which reveals a place where a small minifigure may stand and a flick-fire missile. Towards the bottom of the tree, a log made up of singular, non studded pieces may be slid in and out to replicate the log which is used to send the Scout Trooper flying off his speeder bike when he crashes into it. A ladder is attached to the top base of the tree so that the Ewoks may climb it and access a better vantage point. At the base of the top is a feature to drop out smaller Technic pieced logs which roll out after pulling up a handle piece. The last trap in the set features a small catapult to launch three cylinder 1x1 pieces when pushed down on. The tree itself is built up of many brown and a couple of green pieces, the foliage and branches makes the tree look authentic and somewhat 'hides' the fact that the tree is rigged with traps to take down the Scout Trooper. Other Also included is an Imperial speeder bike in similar design from the speeder bikes as seen within the 2009 set 8038 The Battle of Endor. Minifigures The set includes The Ewoks Tokkat and Logray who were new and exclusive to this set when it was released. Today Logray is also included in 10236 Ewok Village, which was released in 2013, two years after this set. They have specially designed molded head pieces and come with a brown bow and a dark brown spear. A Scout Trooper with a blaster is also included. Notes * Ewoks have been released in four sets since 1999, the year Star Wars LEGO was released. The sets are 8038 The Battle of Endor, 7139 Ewok Attack, 10236 Ewok Village, and this set. *This set has the same name as 7139 Ewok Attack. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery 7956-4.jpg|Promotional artwork 7956-02.png|The ladder 7956-03.png|Logray atop the tree 7956-04.png|The catapult 7956-06.png|Tokkat 7956_ewok_attack.jpg|The set in its entirety See also * 7139 Ewok Attack * 8038 The Battle of Endor Sources * Eurobricks * Kiddiwinks LEGO Shop External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12